The present invention generally relates to bookmarks and more particularly relates to a bookmark which can be clipped to a page, or to the cover, of a book.
Bookmarks which commonly are used to mark a page in a book include rectangular pieces of paper, cardboard, or plastic which can be transferred from one book to another. This type of bookmark can be disadvantageous, however, because it can slide into the center of a large book, making it more difficult for the reader to find the marked page, and will, on occasion, fall out of a book of any size, particularly when the bookmark is slippery.
Another conventional type of bookmark is a ribbon which is attached to the spine at the top of the book and extends downward along a page. This type of bookmark has limited utility, because it is not transferable and ordinarily is used only in hardcover books.